La rançon : New Hampshire
by Lexa Nedra
Summary: Sookie accepte la requête du nouveau Roi du New Hampshire et se rend dans le nord-est des États-Unis, en compagnie d'Eric, afin d'exécuter la tâche pour laquelle on la convie toujours : lire dans les pensées. Mais le voyage prend un tournant inattendu et Sookie se fait kidnapper pour de bon sous les ordres d'un vampire familier qui plus tard léguera son titre à Eric.
1. Prélude à l'aventure

Salut, salut!

Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic de True Blood! Et pas n'importe laquelle : la suite de "La rançon". Un an plus tôt, j'avais laissé supposer qu'une suite serait possible... alors voilà.

Ce coup-ci, il n'y aura pas de continuité. C'est la conclusion... à moins qu'une OS me vienne à l'esprit depuis la façon dont je laisse les choses au terme de cette fic. Six chapitres, incluant celui-ci. Personnellement, je préfère cette fic-ci à la précédente... Sûrement est-ce parce que j'ai pu peaufiner ma plume au courant de cette dernière année.

J'ai décidé de poster celle-ci en l'honneur du retour de la True Blood sur HBO! Vous avez écouté le premier épisode de la saison 5? C'est tellement prometteur, j'en ai eu des frissons. Et puis on a eu droit à une scène tout à fait exquise d'Eric.

Alors voilà, sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Lexa Nedra

* * *

_La rançon : New Hampshire_

**Prélude à l'aventure**

Seule sur ma véranda, j'ai regardé le cortège de voitures repartir en direction d'Hummingbird Road. La soirée était jeune mais le ciel noir était déjà taché de nombreuses plaques diamantées, prometteur d'un lendemain ensoleillé. J'adorais les belles températures; après avoir respiré la mort durant de longues nuits, les bains de soleil me faisaient renaître – non pas que les vampires sentent la décomposition, mais ils avaient tous une odeur commune particulière que j'avais associé à mes plus gros ennuis. Beaucoup de mes amis étaient des vampires; n'empêche qu'ils étaient tous synonymes de problèmes.

Une fois les derniers phares évanouis dans la nuit, j'ai utilisé mes compétences de serveuse aguerrie pour rassembler dans mes mains et sur mes avant-bras la vaisselle qui jonchait la petite table que j'avais installée sur la véranda lorsqu'avril avait commencé à nous offrir des aperçus de ses plus belles journées.

- Pourquoi ai-je vu Laurent Levine quitter ta demeure?

J'ai sursauté et failli échapper une assiette qui tenait en équilibre près du creux de mon coude; je m'étais cru seule. J'ai pivoté vers la source de la voix que j'avais reconnue; Eric se tenait au bas des marches, vêtu comme à son habitude : simplement mais sublimement.

Cette vaisselle était la précieuse porcelaine de Gran; si j'avais échappé une pièce à cause de lui, ne serait-ce qu'une soucoupe, je l'aurais fait payer – et pas en billets. Je pensais plutôt à un coup de pied bien placé.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Eric, ai-je rétorqué d'une voix lasse.

Je suis retournée à ma tâche, et tant pis si Eric trouvait ma froideur discourtoise; il ne s'était pas annoncé avant de débarquer. Mon précédent visiteur non plus, d'ailleurs. Qu'avaient-ils tous, ces vampires, à toujours survenir à l'improviste? Et le téléphone, lui?

- Ne me fais pas répéter ma question, m'a-t-il prévenue.

- Sinon quoi? ai-je marmonné avec sarcasme.

Il était de mauvais poil? Eh bien moi aussi j'étais capable de me montrer acariâtre.

Avec le temps, j'avais appris à ne plus redouter Eric Northman; nous étions devenus trop proches pour que je m'embarrasse encore de quant-à-soi en sa compagnie. C'était un peu comme après avoir couché avec quelqu'un : vous abandonniez le « vous » au profit du « tu », non? Voilà, c'était la même chose, abstraction faite que j'avais commencé à tutoyer Eric longtemps avant que nous couchions ensemble pour la première fois. Mais peu importe. L'importance était que quand j'avais quelque chose à lui dire, je lui en faisais part, et quand il faisait quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas, je ne me privais pas de le lui faire remarquer. Je ne me souciais plus d'épargner son orgueil. Qu'il soit un Viking de mille ans ou shérif de la Cinquième Zone de la Louisiane ne m'importait guère; ces titres affectaient les vampires, et moi, j'étais humaine. Par conséquent, je n'avais pas à m'émouvoir de son âge ou à m'incliner devant son autorité.

Je l'ai entendu grimper les marches de ma véranda; elles ont grincé sous son poids. J'allais l'éconduire avec tout le tact dont Gran m'avait équipée au fil de mon éducation mais je me suis avisée de l'air hagard qui allongeait son visage et n'en ai rien fait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? a-t-il demandé en désignant du menton la table encore jonchée.

- La table que je débarrassais avant que tu m'interrompes, ai-je rétorqué d'une voix blanche.

- Deux couverts, a-t-il constaté. Et cette chandelle... Avais-tu un rancard?

Décontenancée par sa question et son ton quasi outragé, j'en ai profité pour me détourner et souffler sur la flamme vacillante de la chandelle. J'ai souri dans ma barbe. Avais-je eu un rancard? Pas tout à fait. Avais-je envie de lui faire croire que j'en avais eu un? Hum...

- Peut-être, ai-je évasivement répondu en haussant les épaules.

Je suis entrée chez moi et me suis dirigée vers la cuisine, Eric me talonnant. Je l'ai entendu humer l'air à grandes goulées. Je me suis toujours demandée comment les vampires pouvaient avoir un odorat aussi développé s'ils ne pouvaient pas respirer. Pour percevoir une odeur, il fallait inhaler, non? Et pour inhaler, il fallait des poumons fonctionnels... Enfin, je ne suis pas une experte en biologie vampirique – humaine non plus – mais il y a de quoi réfléchir, non? Je me suis promise d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur le web aussitôt que je trouverais le temps.

- Le métamorphe, a deviné Eric. Tu étais avec le métamorphe.

- Sam, ai-je rectifié en posant la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. (J'ai pris appui sur le comptoir et affronté mon hôte du regard.) Oui, je l'ai invité à m'accompagner pour diner. Pourquoi? Ça t'ennuie?

Je me suis mordue la langue pour m'empêcher de l'accuser de m'avoir ignorée ces deux dernières semaines; cette visite-ci était la première depuis les récents événements avec les kidnappeurs du New Hampshire, et considérant le genre de choses que nous avons fait pendant et après les incidents, je m'autorisais à lui reprocher son désintérêt. Ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser était frustrant.

Bien entendu, la visite de Sam n'avait impliqué aucun romantisme; je doute qu'il m'aurait plantée là pour venir au secours d'une nouvelle employé au _Merlotte_ s'il s'était agi d'un rendez-vous galant. S'il y avait déjà eu quelque chose entre nous, c'était maintenant du passé – un passé lointain qui semblait faire partie d'une autre vie. À cause de mes nombreuses affiliations avec les vampires ainsi que ma télépathie, seuls les déterrés étaient susceptibles de faire partie de ma liste de prétendants.

C'est suite au départ soudain de Sam que la limousine du Roi du New Hampshire, escortée de deux SUV chargés à bloc de ses hommes de main que j'avais baptisé les « Men In Black », avait fait irruption sur mon terrain. Comme celui d'Eric, cet entretien n'avait pas été planifié; aussi ne me serais-je pas privée de congédier la délégation si j'avais toujours été accompagnée par Sam. Mais mes plans avaient été entravés et j'appréciais Laurent Levine; j'ai donc accueilli Sa Majesté et lui ai servi un _Tru Blood_ bien chaud sur ma véranda – je voulais laisser transparaitre l'impression que je n'étais pas friande des visites improvisées.

Qui les aimait, d'ailleurs? Qui aimait accueillir chez soi des invités importuns alors qu'on sortait tout juste du lit, ou bien qu'on s'y trouvait encore avec une douce moitié? Pas moi en tout cas, et à cette heure-ci j'aurais très bien pu être en train de faire l'un ou l'autre.

- Peu importe, a dit Eric en chassant l'air de sa main. Pourquoi Laurent Levine était chez toi, Sookie?

- Nous étions censés nous entretenir au sujet de ma tâche à accomplir à Manchester, lui ai-je rappelé en rinçant ma vaisselle sous un jet d'eau chaude. Tu te souviens du séjour au _Nosferatu_ dont il a fait mention? Il a préféré venir à Bon Temps pour que nous en parlions plutôt que d'utiliser le téléphone, c'est tout. Extravagant, mais bon. Nous savons tous qu'il l'est.

Il avait offert un dédommagement de cinquante mille dollars à toutes les personnes impliquées dans mon kidnapping : Eric, Bill, Pam, Sam et moi, pour un total de deux cent cinquante mille dollars.

- Ne t'avais-je pas prévenue au sujet de ses véritables intentions?

Il n'avait pas tort. Deux semaines plus tôt, Laurent Levine avait prétendu avoir besoin de mon don pour quelques broutilles, mais Eric m'avait ouvert les yeux en me rappelant que ma télépathie pouvait accomplir trop de grandes choses pour qu'on ne se contente que de peu. Selon Eric, Laurent me tendait une sorte de piège pas bien méchant : il aurait abaissé mes gardes pour me faire accepter ce voyage alors qu'en vérité, une plus grande tâche – que je n'aurais pas acceptée d'exécuter en premier lieu – m'attendait là-bas. C'était une possibilité, mais elle était hypothétique. Tous les vampires n'étaient pas comme Eric, c'est-à-dire sournois.

Mais ça, je ne lui ai pas dit. Pas parce que je voulais le ménager, mais parce que toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. En fait, à bien y penser, il l'accueillerait sûrement comme un compliment; le désir de perfection des humains était pour lui une abomination à maints niveaux. Parlez-moi d'un vampire pacifique.

- Tu sais, parce que je sais lire dans les pensées des humains et que les vampires me sont inaccessibles, j'ai appris à décoder le langage corporel, lui ai-je révélé. Je crois que Laurent a de bonnes intentions, Eric.

Il a soupiré et a tiré une chaise pour s'asseoir. La dernière fois que nous nous étions retrouvés dans cette pièce que tous les deux – et que nous « occupions » précisément cette table –, j'avais perturbé mes souvenirs de repas familiaux à tout jamais.

- Dis-moi tout, m'a-t-il intimé.

J'ai abandonné ma vaisselle pour le rejoindre à la table. Je lui devais au moins ça; Eric avait été bien plus impliqué dans cette histoire de kidnapping que les autres – ce n'était pas peu dire; il s'était fait violer pour me protéger.

Je lui ai révélé la raison exacte pour laquelle Laurent me voulait au New Hampshire : lire dans les pensées des employés humains qui avaient travaillé pour Daniel Maclellan, son prédécesseur qui avait donné l'ordre de me kidnapper. Laurent désirait sanctionner ceux qui avaient participé, de près ou de loin, à l'ensemble des magouilles de Maclellan. Puisque Maclellan avait trouvé la brillante idée d'exploiter ma télépathie pour rembourser ses dettes faramineuses, l'Autorité le soupçonnait d'avoir pris part, dans le passé, à d'autres opérations douteuses.

- Nous avons congédié tous les employés vampires, m'avait signalé Laurent quelques instants après le départ de Sam. Nous nous préoccupons maintenant des employés humains.

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement faire la même chose avec eux? avais-je alors demandé. Je veux dire, pourquoi ne pas les renvoyer eux aussi?

- Ce serait plus simple, en effet. Mais rares sont les humains qui désirent travailler auprès des vampires, surtout en politique. S'ils sont dignes de confiance, nous préférons les garder plutôt que de la placer en de nouveaux humains. L'infrastructure de mon règne sur la Louisiane sera équitable et scrupuleux.

Tout ça avait du sens, si bien que je lui avais tendu la main pour sceller l'entente.

Je n'avais pas encore fini de tout relater à Eric qu'il a plongé la main dans la poche de son jean, a composé un numéro sur son téléphone portable et l'a plaqué contre son oreille. Je me suis interrompue, vexée.

- J'espère que je ne t'ennuie pas trop.

- Réservez un jet privé pour demain, à midi, au nom d'Eric Northman, shérif de la Cinquième Zone. Préparez quatre cercueils et de quoi satisfaire les besoins d'une humaine durant le vol.

L'implication d'Eric dans les prochains événements n'avaient pas été sujette à de grands questionnements; pourtant, il semblait criant qu'il devait se trouver au New Hampshire avec moi. Je me souvenais très bien de la conversation que nous avions tenue sous la couette deux semaines plus tôt. Il m'avait assuré qu'il n'abandonnerait pas le _Fangtasia_ pour suivre une femme qui ne voulait pas être sienne. Bien sûr, il s'était agi de mots creux désignés à me fâcher; jamais il n'aurait autorisé que je parte sans lui. Mais dans mon for intérieur, je savais qu'il avait considéré l'éventualité de rester à Shreveport tant que je n'accepterais pas d'être sienne. Le chantage, c'était son truc.

À moins que ma mémoire ne me fasse défaut, je n'y avais toujours pas consenti.

Il a raccroché et a déplié son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, cent lieues au-dessus de moi.

- Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir?

À mon tour, je me suis redressée, mais il me surplombait toujours autant. Était-ce seulement possible d'être aussi grand? L'humain d'autrefois n'est-il pas censé être plus petit que celui d'aujourd'hui? De toute évidence, Eric n'avait pas reçu le mémo mille ans auparavant.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Bien. Nous nous reverrons donc demain. Midi, à l'aéroport de La Nouvelle-Orléans.

Ce rendez-vous allait impliquer un réveil drôlement matinal. J'ai présumé que l'assistant de jour d'Eric allait se charger du transport de son cercueil étant donné qu'à cette heure... eh bien, il faisait jour, à midi.

Il s'est dirigé vers la sortie, ce qui m'a prise au dépourvu.

- Tu pars? Tu ne veux pas un breuvage? Nous avons de nouvelles recettes au _Merlotte,_ lui ai-je annoncé, ravie. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me pratiquer. Je pourrais te concocter un Plasmapolitan, ou bien un Bloody Maker-ita.

- J'ai de la paperasse à faire au _Fangtasia_ pour pallier les jours où je serai absent, m'a-t-il expliqué. (Face à son indifférence, mon accès d'enthousiasme m'a embarrassée. Eric a pincé les lèvres, froncé les sourcils et s'est appuyé contre le chambranle.) Sookie, tu ne devrais pas prendre de telles offres à la légère. Les affaires de vampires sont très dangereuses, tu es bien placée pour le savoir. Tu devrais d'abord m'en parler.

J'ai croisé les bras et haussé les sourcils.

- Depuis quand dois-je te consulter avant de prendre des décisions?

- Si tu souhaites bénéficier de ma protection sans être mienne, il faudrait que tu me donnes un petit coup de main. Ne crois-tu pas?

Il m'a décoché un clin d'oeil complice et s'en est allé à la vitesse de la lumière.

En constatant que son départ me laissait un peu morose, j'ai songé une fois de plus à l'offre qu'il m'avait faite d'être sienne. J'avais déjà « appartenue » à Bill, autrefois. En toute franchise, ce lien de sang n'avait pour moi rien de si extraordinaire; c'était l'importance que lui accordaient les vampires qui avait déformé ma vision de la chose et l'avait rendue si exorbitante.

Le lien par le sang était un engagement comme un autre, c'est-à-dire flexible. Il pouvait être négligé ou brisé. C'était, en quelque sorte, ce qui officialisait l'exclusivité d'une relation amoureuse entre un vampire et un humain. Outre ce dernier aspect, il s'agissait surtout de percevoir les émotions de l'autre et vice-versa. Ressentir les états d'âme du partenaire était très dérangeant. Lorsque je sortais avec Bill, il m'était déjà arrivé de sentir une colère noire naître parallèlement à moi tandis que je conversais tranquillement avec Terry Bellefleur au passe-plat du _Merlotte._ Cette colère appartenait à Bill et je l'avais ressentie aussi nettement que si elle avait été mienne.

Voilà pourquoi l'offre d'Eric me rongeait tant. Pour moi, un tel lien nécessitait de l'amour. Pourquoi d'autre voudrait-on se lier à quelqu'un par le sang et capter ses émotions en permanence? Je sais que depuis la toute première fois qu'Eric a posé les yeux sur moi il m'a convoitée. Selon moi, la restriction de l'activité sexuelle sur une seule femme était pour lui la définition de l'amour.

Mais oui. Quel était le meilleur moyen pour l'homme de prouver son amour à une femme sinon de ne se contenter que d'elle? Si authentique.

Tout ça pour dire que j'avais refusé l'offre d'Eric et que ces deux dernières semaines de désintérêt m'avaient blessée.

J'avais horreur de l'admettre, mais n'était-ce pas un signe quelconque?


	2. Le Nosferatu

_La rançon : New Hampshire_

**Chapitre 1 – Le Nosferatu**

Un des aspects les plus excitants des voyages a toujours été pour moi le dépaysement. Sans cette perturbation, tout voyage perdait de son intérêt. Grâce à mes précédents séjours à l'extérieur de la Louisiane, j'avais appris que peu importe où vous vous trouviez aux États-Unis, le milieu était d'une platitude monotone désespérante. Manchester ne faisait pas exception à la règle j'aurais aussi bien pu me trouver dans le centre-ville de Shreveport, de Dallas ou de Rhodes, et le Nosferatu aurait aussi bien pu être un Holiday moins, vu de l'extérieur.

Qu'en était-il de l'appellation de l'hôtel? Les architectes auraient très bien pu exploiter les origines du personnage de Nosferatu pour personnaliser le bâtiment. Il avait apparemment fallu une serveuse humaine pour y songer. Ces concepteurs devaient avoir trouver leur diplôme dans une boîte de Rice Crispies.

Au moins je me trouvais dans un environnement ultramoderne et non au cœur d'une technologie datant du début du vingtième siècle, et les décorateurs, contrairement aux architectes, avaient bien fait leur boulot. Ma chambre avait été peinte dans les teintes de blanc, de crème, de terre et de noir. La sobriété des couleurs mettait en valeur la simplicité et la géométrie de l'ameublement. Le lit très anguleux était trois fois plus large que celui que j'avais laissé derrière moi à Bon Temps. Les luminaires étaient fichés dans des ouvertures rectangulaires dans les murs, derrière un écran de toile qui tamisait l'éclairage. Aucune œuvre picturale n'attirait l'attention la seule touche qui relevait cette pureté était des plantes luxuriantes en pot. Très zen. J'ai reconnu des oiseaux de paradis, mais de près comme de loin il était facile de voir qu'elles étaient en plastique. C'est l'effort qui compte.

Ma chambre se trouvait au quatrième, l'unique étage réservé aux clients humains. Une fenêtre panoramique donnait sur la cour intérieure de l'hôtel, laquelle était trouée d'une piscine creusée. Bien sûr, à ce stade-ci de l'année, elle était hermétiquement recouverte d'une bâche grise imperméable. Je me suis approchée de la fenêtre. Le store était un truc électrique qui s'actionnait à l'aide d'une télécommande. J'ai voulu l'essayer mais gaspiller de l'énergie n'était pas dans ma nature de toute façon, je m'en servirais à l'aube, lorsque ma première nuit de travail auprès des vampires aurait pris fin et que je pourrais me reposer.

La porte qui menait à la salle de bain était un panneau coulissant de verre translucide bordé d'une moulure blanche. Je m'y suis rendue dans l'intention de revigorer mon visage amoché par le voyage avec une eau froide mais la splendeur de la pièce a capté mon attention un bon moment. Je me suis attardée auprès de la douche inhabituelle. Située dans le coin droit de la pièce, elle était délimitée par le mur et qu'une seule autre paroi. Pas de porte ; ce n'était qu'une ouverture, tout simplement. La pomme de douche commune avait été substituée par une plaque métallique fixée au plafond et percée de dizaines de petits trous. Gagnée par la curiosité, j'ai actionné le courant et fait un bond en arrière, surprise par la portée du jet la douche n'a pas déversé une étroite gerbe d'eau mais une véritable pluie sur une surface de trois pieds carrés. Je me suis jurée d'en profiter dès que possible, mais pour l'instant je devais me bichonner légèrement en prévision de ma nuit chargée.

J'ai troqué ma tenue de voyage pour une toilette plus digne de cet environnement sophistiqué et j'ai occupé l'heure restante avant le crépuscule pour expérimenter de nouvelles coiffures sur mes cheveux fraîchement lavés – j'avais pris une douche froide ce matin pour chasser la torpeur de mon réveil trop matinal. Suite à de multiples essais, j'ai tout simplement rassemblé mes cheveux en une queue-de-cheval, un look banal chez les humains mais un brin provocateur chez les vampires puisqu'elle exposait le cou. Bientôt, deux vampires bien précis fouleraient cette terre et saliveraient devant cette peau qu'ils avaient tous les deux goûtée.

Car oui, en plus d'Eric, Bill était du voyage. J'avais découvert l'identité de mes quatre accompagnateurs vampires qu'une fois à l'aéroport de La Nouvelle-Orléans, alors que le personnel de soutien du jet privé rangeait les cercueils identifiés dans l'avion. J'avais été ravie d'apprendre que Pam nous accompagnait mais j'avais tiqué en lisant le nom de mon ex sur la plaquette apposée à son cercueil. Quant au dernier, j'avais failli sommer à ce qu'on le renvoi d'où il venait il s'agissait de nul autre que celui de Sophie-Anne Leclerq, la très chère Reine de la Louisiane.

La présence de Bill se justifiait facilement il était l'investigateur de notre État. Aussi, lui et moi avions été suffisamment proches pour qu'Eric croit en sa volonté de me protéger. Mais Sophie-Anne? Oui, elle était la Reine de la Louisiane, mais puisque je n'étais pas un de ses sujets vampires, ni son autorisation ni sa présence n'était nécessaire.

Mais naturellement, l'humaine n'avait pas son mot à dire là-dessus.

Après un temps difficile à évaluer, j'ai entendu la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Celle-ci étant gardée par deux vigiles vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre – du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'avait assuré –, je ne me suis pas inquiétée des intentions de mon visiteur. Se devait être une femme de chambre venue pour s'assurer que j'étais comblée les employés d'hôtels aussi luxueux traitaient leurs clients aux petits oignons.

- Un instant, je suis dans la salle de bain, ai-je lancé tout coinçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle à l'aide d'une épingle.

- Si tu es nue, ne te rhabille surtout pas.

Pas une femme de chambre, ça c'était la voix suave d'Eric.

J'étais tout à fait présentable : proprement vêtue, sobrement maquillée et coquettement coiffée. N'empêche, j'ai bondi pour fermer et verrouiller la porte. Je me soupçonnais de désirer qu'Eric me croit indécente et tente d'en tirer quelque chose.

- Oh, car tu l'es? a-t-il déduit.

Sa silhouette imprécise s'est découpée dans la porte. Je l'ai vu tenter de l'ouvrir sans insister puis s'éloigner.

- Laisse-moi deux secondes, ai-je grondé.

- Fais vite.

J'étais un peu vexée qu'il adopte ce comportement suggestif après deux semaines de continence absolue le désintérêt dont il avait fait preuve la veille n'y était pas pour rien non plus. Cette proposition que je lui avais faite d'accepter un cocktail à base de Tru Blood n'avait pas été innocente, et le Eric typiquement Eric s'en serait fortement douté. Son refus signifiait donc que a) il avait été trop préoccupé pour lire entre les lignes ou b) il avait repéré mes véritables envies mais n'avait pas été tenté par elles.

Quand j'ai été prête à l'affronter, j'ai fait coulisser la porte et me suis figée sur le seuil : sans aucune gêne, Eric fouillait dans ma valise. Ses mains étaient plongées dans le fond, là où mes tenues légères étaient rangées. Il ne portait pas du tout attention aux blouses que j'avais soigneusement pliées pour qu'elles ne prennent aucun mauvais pli.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration, prête à lui débiter une diatribe. Mais soudain, il a sorti du bout du doigt le soutien-gorge blanc à rubans rouges que je portais lors de nos derniers torrides ébats sur la table à dîner. Ça a bloqué net le cheminement de mon inspiration blasphématoire.

- Pourquoi ce bout de tissu me rappelle-t-il d'excellents souvenirs? m'a-t-il demandé, un sourire évocateur étirant la commissure de ses lèvres.

En trois grandes enjambées, je l'avais rejoint et lui arrachais le sous-vêtement des mains. J'étais maintenant furieuse, mais notre proximité et l'évocation de notre dernière partie de jambes en l'air m'a fait perdre contenance et je n'ai rien dit, me contentant plutôt de ranger le soutien-gorge avec humeur.

- Si ce n'est pas celui-ci que tu portes, alors qu'est-ce qui soutient les seins magnifiques de Sookie Stackhouse?

À ma grande surprise, il a tiré sur mon décolleté à l'aide de son index pour jeter un œil à ce qui se cachait en-dessous de ma robe virginale. Non mais! La gifle est partie toute seule, sans que je ne la prévoie. J'ai d'abord tressailli, ébahie par mes réflexes audacieux, mais j'ai rapidement pris sur moi en employant une expression que j'avais toujours rêvé d'utiliser contre un homme rustre :

- Espèce de goujat!

Aux clients trop ivres qui me claquaient une fesse chez Merlotte ou passaient un commentaire désobligeant sur la façon dont je balançais mes hanches, je leur lançais plutôt quelque chose du genre : « Connard de bouseux! » _Mentalement,_ bien sûr. Jamais je ne me permettrais d'insulter un client, aussi incorrect soit-il. Une serveuse digne de ce nom devait apprendre à gérer ce genre de situations sans perdre son sang-froid. Ces mésaventures faisaient partie du boulot.

- Je peux savoir ce que me vaut ce rigorisme? m'a demandé Eric, lequel paraissait sincèrement interloqué par mon geste.

- Tu te prends pour qui? C'est terriblement irrespectueux de me traiter de la sorte! Je suis ici pour affaires, pas pour batifoler.

- Voilà sans doute ce qui justifie toute cette dentelle.

J'ai bredouillé quelques voyelles et consonnes avant de fermer ma valise pour empêcher mes sous-vêtements de lui inspirer d'autres répliques inconvenantes. J'étais choquée par son culot et, je l'admets, déçue par son inconduite. Décidément, il me prenait pour acquise, et bien que ces tenues légères ne soient destinées qu'à lui seul, je voulais qu'il mérite le spectacle, qu'il l'achète avec un bon comportement.

Vu la façon dont la soirée avait débuté, le spectacle n'allait pas avoir lieu au cours de cette première nuit à Manchester.

Lors du voyage à bord du jet privé, j'avais occupé une partie de mon temps à réfléchir à mes sentiments à l'égard d'Eric car manifestement, ils étaient confus et nécessitaient d'être démêlés. J'adorais passer du temps avec lui j'adorais l'embrasser j'adorais qu'il me fasse l'amour j'adorais qu'il vole constamment à mon secours j'adorais qu'il désire que je sois sienne. Mais j'avais refusé sa requête pour une raison qui maintenant m'échappait. Je l'avais poussé à prendre du recul et j'étais maintenant blessée par son détachement et je réagissais mal à ses avances. Que s'était-il donc produit au cours de ces deux dernières semaines?

J'avais déduit que j'étais peut-être tombée amoureuse de lui. La susceptibilité dont je venais tout juste de faire preuve face à sa grossièreté le témoignait bien. En réalité, n'importe quelle femme aurait été outragée par son geste, mais moi, par-dessus tout, j'étais blessée.

Et lorsque je me trouvais face à face avec la malséance d'Eric, je me demandais d'où pouvaient bien provenir de tels sentiments.

- Que fais-tu dans ma chambre? ai-je assené, irritée par son insouciance. Si tu es venu pour m'ennuyer, tu peux partir dès maintenant. J'ai autre chose à faire.

- Laurent te réclame, m'a-t-il. Je suis ici pour t'escorter, Sookie, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as à faire d'autre.

Il a balayé la pièce du regard pour accuser son impersonnalité. Vrai : je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire dans cette chambre.

J'ai détesté qu'il ébranle mon aplomb avec son foutu calme olympien.

- Les deux gorilles qui m'ont escortée plus tôt pourraient très bien s'en charger.

- Ne préfères-tu pas avoir ton garde du corps privé?

Il a arqué un sourcil suggestif mais sa grimace m'a laissée de marbre.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, ai-je concédé. Je pourrais demander à Bill de s'acquitter de cette tâche.

Le concerné est apparu aux côtés d'Eric dans le temps de le dire. Son apparition m'a laissée bouche bée non seulement à cause de la promptitude de sa réaction, mais également parce que j'avais proposé Bill dans ce rôle uniquement dans l'intention d'irriter Eric.

De toute évidence, j'avais réussi.

- Bill? ai-je stupidement lâché.

- Je t'escorterai vers Sa Majesté et n'importe où ailleurs si tu le souhaites, Sookie, a dit Bill.

Un peu plus et il faisait une courbette. Sa galanterie aurait fait naître des papillons dans mon estomac quelques semaines auparavant mais elle n'a fait que mettre en évidence la pitié qu'il m'inspirait depuis qu'il connaissait ma nouvelle proximité avec Eric.

- Merci, je suppose, ai-je marmonné.

Mon ex a posé une main dans le milieu de mon dos et a exercé une légère pression afin de m'inviter à quitter la chambre. Je l'ai suivi, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire pour rectifier mon tir. J'ai voulu lancer un regard apaisant à Eric par-dessus mon épaule mais il était déjà parti.

Bill m'a conduite jusqu'aux cuisines de l'hôtel, lesquelles, à cette heure-ci, étaient inutilisées. L'odeur du désinfectant était si forte que j'ai froncé le nez en passant le seuil. Les appareils en acier inoxydable étincelaient sous les néons blancs. J'ai envié mes semblables qui ne tarderaient pas bien longtemps avant de roupiller comme des gros bébés alors que de mon côté, j'avais encore une dizaine d'heures à tenir. Je n'aurais pas refusé que les interrogatoires soient repoussées à la nuit suivant notre arrivée contrairement aux vampires qui m'avaient accompagnée, je n'avais pas dormi durant le trajet dans les airs. J'avais cogné des clous à l'occasion, trop préoccupée et inconfortable sur mon banc de cuir pour m'endormir. La moindre des choses aurait été de me laisser profiter du luxe de l'hôtel avant de me convoquer. Me laisser aller prendre une bouchée, par exemple, ou faire une sieste. J'anticipais encore le moment où je me glisserais sous cette fameuse douche. Mais mon confort n'était pas en tête des priorités de ce voyage dit « d'affaires ».

Dans les cuisines, Laurent Levine était présent, naturellement, ainsi qu'une poignée de ses hommes de main. Deux d'entre eux flanquaient une chaise vide, laquelle faisait face à une seconde, celle-ci flanquée d'Eric et de Bill, lequel a rejoint son shérif après avoir fermé la porte derrière moi. C'est la place que j'ai gagnée sous le regard noir de Sophie-Anne, installée en retrait, les bras croisés. Pam était assise sur un comptoir, les jambes croisées, et manucurait ses ongles à l'aide d'une lime.

Laurent m'a chaleureusement accueillie, mais étant de mauvais poil pour des raisons qui ne cessaient de s'additionner, je me suis contentée d'hocher la tête sans sourire. J'avais perdu toute estime envers Sophie-Anne suite à la façon dont elle avait traité Eric dans ma demeure deux semaines plus tôt. Qu'elle s'adresse à lui comme un chien sous son propre toit était une chose, mais qu'elle le fasse sous le mien, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux _mes_ invités, était intolérable. Je me suis jurée que plus jamais j'assisterais sans broncher à une telle démonstration de condescendance. Les souverains comme les patrons devraient considérer leur personnel comme leurs égaux. Sam était la preuve vivante que c'était possible.

À force de faire l'énumération mentale de tous les traits de caractère que j'exécrais chez Sophie-Anne, la raison pour laquelle elle avait tenu à nous accompagner au New Hampshire est devenue aussi évidente que le nez au milieu du visage : elle voulait laisser planer l'impression que mon don télépathique était un des services de l'État de la Louisiane, qu'elle avait le contrôle sur le déroulement des interrogatoires. Seule l'idée qu'elle puisse le croire m'a mise dans une telle colère que j'ai tenu à prouver que l'utilisation de ma télépathie faisait de moi le maître, ce soir :

- Le voyage m'a épuisée. J'accepte de faire mon travail mais lorsque je dirai que c'est assez pour cette nuit, il faudra me laisser partir.

Au diable l'obséquiosité. Mon don, mes règlements. Ma télépathie n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à moi et jamais cela n'allait changer. À moins d'avoir un couteau sous la gorge. Là, peut-être je ferais une exception. Parfois, il fallait choisir la vie à la fierté.

Sophie-Anne a fait une petite moue d'apparence anodine que je devinais être une manifestation de son mécontentement. J'ai adoré la narguer de la sorte.

- Mais bien sûr, mademoiselle Stackhouse, a dit Laurent. Tel que convenu. Nous ne vous forcerons pas la main.

J'étais consciente que je n'aurais pas pu faire preuve d'une telle intransigeance si j'avais eu affaire avec un roi plus ancien, mais Laurent était sur le trône que depuis quelques jours, ce qui l'handicapait beaucoup. Eric m'avait dit qu'en tant que jeune souverain, cette période d'adaptation devait lui servir à se forger une réputation – bonne, préférablement. Et ce n'était pas en me punissant pour mon trop-plein d'audace qu'il gagnerait le respect de ses sujets.

De toute façon, la rigueur dont je venais de faire preuve était destinée qu'à irriter Sophie-Anne. J'aimais bien Laurent et je n'avais aucune intention de lui faire du tort.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Sookie.

- Très bien, Sookie. Nous allons débuter la séance.

- Je vous rappelle ma principale condition : si un humain est déclaré coupable d'affiliation avec Daniel Maclellan, il est envoyé directement à la police, sans passer entre des mains vengeresses.

Deux Men In Black ont fait entrer un premier suspect. J'ai deviné son innocence avant même qu'il ne pose ses fesses sur le siège. Je l'ai renvoyé sans perdre de temps.

Si tous les suspects pouvaient être d'aussi bons émetteurs que celui-ci, la soirée serait assurément moins pénible.

Le second suspect, Scout Hawksworth, était une femme menue d'une trentaine d'années. La pauvre avait fait l'erreur de poser les yeux sur Eric avant toute chose, ce qui l'a fait trembler du début à la fin de mon intrusion dans sa tête. Bien qu'elle ait manifesté grand nombre de symptômes de la personne repentante – incapacité à garder le contact visuel, tremblements, bégaiements et confusion –, je l'ai déclarée aussi innocente que le premier. Elle était simplement terrifiée par tous les vampires qui l'entouraient. Un Man In Black a dû éponger la chaise perlée d'urine suite à son départ.

Eric a balancé son poing sur la gueule du troisième suspect, Evander Lispenard, lorsqu'il a commenté la façon dont je portais ma robe lilas. Bien qu'il ait été d'une arrogance peu commune, j'ai mangé mon chapeau en le déclarant innocent. Quant même, je n'ai pas manqué de remarquer que le commentaire d'Evander avait été moins déplacé que le geste qu'Eric avait posé dans ma chambre. Le pauvre garçon n'aurait pas sorti des cuisines en un seul morceau s'il avait été celui qui avait tiré sur mon décolleté.

Le quatrième suspect, une femme bisexuelle entre deux âges, s'est prouvée assez folle pour s'en prendre à l'attitude hautaine de Sophie-Anne, qui assistait aux interrogatoires le menton levé. J'ai dû m'interposer entre les deux femmes lorsque la reine a extirpé ses crocs, et dû lui rappeler les conditions auxquels je tenais mordicus. Cette femme timbrée, Gemma Showalter, me plaisait bien. Je me suis surprise à l'espérer innocente jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'elle était celle qui avait recommandé Teddy, Barney, Garrett et Kenneth, mes précédents kidnappeurs, à Maclellan. Elle avait rencontré le quatuor dans un vamp'bar de Nashua, l'Orange Sanguine, et se les était tous farcis en même temps dans le stationnement arrière. J'ai laissé sa tête en paix avant d'en apprendre trop.

- Coupable, ai-je éructé, dégoûtée par ses goûts en matière d'hommes.

Donnez-moi une toge, une perruque et un maillet et je considérerai probablement de troquer mon job de serveuse pour celui de juge au palais de justice.

Une trentaine de suspects ont passé sur la chaise avant que je commence à me sentir étourdie et nauséeuse. C'était la première fois que je subissais les conséquences d'un surmenage télépathique jamais je n'avais utilisé mon don avec autant d'acharnement. Aucun autre suspect ne s'en est personnellement pris à moi je suppose qu'en voyant Evander sortir des cuisines avec un nez cassé, personne d'autre n'avait osé jouer avec le feu.

Je suis parvenue à envoyer une douzaine de coupables derrière les barreaux, ce qui n'était pas peu. J'étais fière de moi, fière de rendre service à l'État, mais surtout fière de mettre hors d'état de nuire d'éventuels escrocs. Ces résultats positifs ont allégé mon humeur.

Je me suis fixée une limite de cinq suspects supplémentaires lorsqu'Eric est intervenu :

- Je crois que nous devrions arrêter pour cette nuit. Sookie est épuisée.

Il a affectueusement saisi ma nuque et j'ai levé les yeux sur lui, désarçonnée. Avais-je une si mauvaise mine? Je me suis souvenue que nous avions échangé nos sangs pas plus de deux semaines plus tôt et qu'il devait lui rester dans les veines suffisamment du mien pour qu'il sente ma fatigue. Peu importe ce que lui ressentait, son intensité n'était pas suffisamment grande pour que j'arrive à l'éprouver. Ou peut-être étais-je seulement trop fatiguée pour percevoir quoi que ce soit.

- Northman, si Sookie n'a pas réclamé de pause, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'arrêter les interrogatoires, a commenté Sophie-Anne. Nous avons du pain sur la planche et-

- Northman a un prénom, suis-je intervenue en me redressant. Et-

J'ai perdu pied, mais Eric et Bill m'ont retenue juste à temps pour ne pas que je m'effondre. J'ai posé une main sur mon front dans l'espoir de repousser la migraine que je sentais approcher subrepticement. La pièce tournait autour de moi.

- Et je crois aussi que je m'en tiendrai là pour cette nuit, ai-je conclu.

- Sookie doit aller se reposer, a décrété Bill.

- Ne poussons pas notre chance, cautionna Laurent. Si Sookie se sent faiblir, il est préférable d'interrompre nos activités pour les reprendre la nuit prochaine, suite à un bon sommeil réparateur.

Une effervescence légère a pris naissance dans la cuisine : le roi a commandé à un Man In Black d'aller reconduire les suspects et a rejoint un homme, son second, pour lui souffler quelques ordres Sophie-Anne a détalé d'un pas martial, suivie de près par un de ses gardes du corps Bill a rejoint Pam, laquelle s'ennuyait visiblement. Eric m'a doucement enserré les bras, sans doute pour ne pas que je m'écroule sur place. Il s'est collé à moi et a incliné son visage vers le mien. Il n'y avait dans son geste aucune lascivité sûrement tenait-il simplement à garder discrète notre conversation.

- Sookie, tu dois faire attention à la façon dont tu t'adresses à Sophie-Anne, m'a-t-il prévenue en un murmure moralisateur.

- Je ferai attention à la façon dont je m'adresse à elle lorsqu'elle fera attention à la façon dont elle traite ses loyaux serviteurs, ai-je marmonné.

Eric a pincé les lèvres comme s'il trouvait ma logique aberrante mais ne m'a pas morigénée. Tant mieux après m'être obstinée avec autant de suspects, je n'étais plus d'humeur à tenir tête à quiconque.

Après avoir rougi sous les nombreux éloges de Laurent, le roi s'en est allé. Il m'avait proposé une escorte pour mon retour à ma chambre mais Eric s'est offert le droit de refuser et de s'imposer à cette tâche. Je ne m'étais montrée ni réfractaire ni enthousiaste puisque mon but ultime était d'ores et déjà de dormir, l'identité de mon accompagnateur était le moindre de mes soucis – Bill aurait tout aussi bien pu se proposer que je n'aurais pas renâclé.

J'ai laissé Eric me prendre comme une princesse. Je n'aurais jamais accepté qu'il me transporte ainsi dans les couloirs d'un lieu public si j'avais été en état de protester, mais exceptionnellement, j'ai même entouré son cou de mes bras, appuyé ma tête contre son torse et fermé les yeux.

Il m'a semblé qu'une seule seconde avait filée avant que je sois déposée sur une surface moelleuse à l'écart de l'activité ambiante. J'ai laborieusement ouvert les yeux et mis un certain temps à réaliser que j'étais de retour dans ma chambre, au quatrième étage de l'hôtel. Eric m'avait installée sur le lit et se détournait déjà pour gagner la sortie. Je me suis redressée sur mes coudes.

- Où vas-tu comme ça?

Cette question aurait pu être un incitatif à quelques activités physiques mais ma voix éraillée s'est chargée de chasser toute indice de sensualité.

Eric s'est arrêté à mi-chemin entre le lit et la porte et a pivoté pour me faire face.

- Tu n'as l'air de rien, m'a-t-il dit. Tu n'éveilles aucun désir sexuel en moi. Je pars.

J'étais peut-être dans les vapes mais sa réplique était si méchante qu'elle a lavé le restant de ma confusion post-somnolence. Je l'ai hostilement dévisagé et quand il a souri, j'ai failli lui jeter mon soulier au visage. J'ai déploré le fait que le retrait de l'invitation des vampires ne fonctionne que sur les endroits dont la personne importunée était propriétaire. Eric serait déjà de l'autre côté de la porte si j'avais eu le pouvoir de le virer.

Amusé, il a secoué la tête comme pour signifier que c'était une plaisanterie. Je me suis assise en tailleur.

- Tu n'es pas ici pour batifoler, m'a-t-il rappelé en s'approchant nonchalamment, ses longs bras ballants. Ne te souviens-tu pas de ce que tu m'as dit plus tôt après m'avoir giflé?

- Peut-être as-tu envie d'une autre gifle? lui ai-je proposé, acerbe.

Son sourire s'est élargi, ce qui m'a hérissé.

- Tu n'aurais même pas la force de te tenir sur tes jambes.

C'est qu'il me provoquait, le Viking! Pour lui prouver le contraire, j'ai bondi du lit dans l'intention de lui sauter à la gorge. Comme de fait, ma tête s'est mise à tourner et je me suis affaissée. Eric a de nouveau fait étalage de ses réflexes aiguisés en me rattrapant de justesse.

- Très bien, ça suffit. Tu dois te reposer. Cesse de jouer les malignes et laisse-moi t'aliter.

Je n'ai pas protesté; j'avais l'impression d'avoir été assommée. Il m'a assise sur le bord du lit et m'a empêchée de m'étendre en se glissant derrière moi. Je me demandais bêtement ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer lorsque j'ai senti la fermeture à glissière de ma robe descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire? ai-je vivement demandé.

- Du calme. Je t'ai déjà vue nue, Sookie, m'a-t-il rappelé sur un ton dépourvu d'émotion. De toute façon, je désire simplement que tu sois confortable.

J'ai hésité, mais je l'ai laissé faire.

La fraîcheur de la pièce a caressé mon dos tandis qu'Eric écartait les pans de ma robe. Il a posé ses paumes sur mes omoplates et les a glissées vers mes épaules afin d'y déloger les bretelles. Lorsqu'elles sont tombées, ses mains se sont mises à caresser mon cou. Ses doigts ont pénétré sous ma chevelure nouée, ont contourné mes oreilles par-dessous et ont dessiné mes clavicules. J'ai senti qu'il approchait son visage lorsqu'un souffle a chatouillé ma nuque. Il l'a baisé et j'ai gémi, bercée par cette apaisante douceur. Mes yeux se sont fermés d'eux-mêmes.

Ah oui, le confort m'étreignait sans nul doute.

Il a suspendu son visage au-dessus de mon épaule et j'ai tourné la tête dans sa direction pour quémander un baiser. Il m'a taquiné en ignorant mes lèvres suppliantes mais a fini par m'offrir sa bouche. Durant ce doux baiser, ses bras se sont faufilés en-dessous des miens pour tirer sur le bustier de ma robe qui ne lui a pas résisté. Il a plaqué ses mains sous mes seins et lentement les a montées en suivant très scrupuleusement leur forte courbe. Notre baiser s'est fait plus urgent lorsqu'il les a saisis à pleines mains. Je sentais son entrejambe durcir dans mon dos et le mien s'humidifier.

Le tue-l'amour le plus redoutable s'est alors manifesté dans le couloir : la voix tranchante de Sophie-Anne Leclerq. Elle tambourinait contre la porte comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Peut-être n'en aurait-elle plus si elle persistait à me pourrir la vie de la sorte.

- Northman! a-t-elle hélé.

Au moins, elle avait eu la décence de ne pas entrer en trombe. N'empêche, elle ne s'est pas rendue service en interrompant l'action. J'ai vu rouge, et pendant un instant j'ai sérieusement songé à aller l'affronter pour lui dire ma façon de penser.

- N'y songe même pas, m'a averti Eric tandis que je recouvrais ma poitrine.

Je suppose qu'il avait encore deviné mes états d'âme. J'ai soutenu son regard à la manière d'une enfant entêtée. Lui ne semblait pas le moins du monde irrité par l'interruption de sa reine, ce qui a contribué à me rendre encore plus morose. Avais-je été la seule à avoir adoré ces dernières secondes?

Sans un dernier mot, il a quitté ma chambre, me laissant seule, à moitié dévêtue et la libido dans le tapis. Je me suis trouvée pathétique. J'ai recouvert ma poitrine exposée et me suis redressée. J'étais furieuse contre Sophie-Anne, mais aussi contre Eric. Sophie-Anne avait beau être sa supérieure, Eric n'était quand même pas qu'un vulgaire pantin. Qu'il se laisse mener au doigt et à l'œil me surpassait.

J'avais beau trouver l'obéissance d'Eric excessive, la principale raison de ma colère à son égard était ma conviction qu'il me prenait pour acquise. Qu'il n'ait nullement réagi suite à l'intervention de Sophie-Anne m'avait profondément mortifiée : croyait-il que ce n'était que partie remise, que nos ébats étaient sur « Pause » et qu'il ne suffirait que d'appuyer sur « Play » à son retour pour aboutir? Je refusais qu'il pense ainsi. J'étais consciente que mon consentement jouait un grand rôle dans sa façon de pensée. Plutôt que de céder dès la première caresse, je devrais rejeter Eric lorsque son attitude ne me convenait pas. Mais il savait exactement comment me manœuvrer, où m'embrasser, quelle attitude adopter durant nos ébats, et c'est ce qui rendait le rejet si difficile.

N'étant plus aussi fatiguée que lors de mon retour, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de profiter de la douche. Ensuite, peut-être me laisserais-je tenter par un programme à la télévision.

Bon Temps me manquait. Déjà. Mon petit cocon me manquait. Mon train-train quotidien me manquait. Chez Merlotte me manquait. Ma vie était si simple avant que je rencontre Bill! Trop souvent je regrettais qu'il soit entré dans ma vie. Oui, j'avais vécu de beaux moments, mais lorsque je traversais une période comme celle dans laquelle je me trouvais, je souhaitais que la Grande Révélation n'ait jamais eu lieu.

J'ai offert mon visage à la pluie. Cette douche était un véritable cadeau du ciel. Malgré le bruit généré par le ruissellement de l'eau, j'ai entendu la porte de la salle de bain coulisser. J'ai regardé au travers de la paroi translucide et ai aperçu une grande silhouette approcher.

- Non, Eric, je ne suis plus d'humeur, ai-je craché. Dégage!

Mais ce n'est pas Eric qui s'est révélé. Je n'ai même pas vu le visage de mon visiteur ma focalisation oculaire s'est faite sur canon de revolver pointé sur moi. J'ai senti une fléchette se ficher dans mon cou et j'ai perdu conscience.


End file.
